User talk:TNY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ribbit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 18:12, February 9, 2011 Welcome! Hi''The Nitrome Yeti''! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm happy you came, as there are not that much users around the wiki. Thanks for you message on my Talk Page. You must be a very fast learner, as most new users don't usually do what you have done. I hope to see you around the wiki! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure I'll show you how. I was originally going to upload a video, but saw that that would be difficult, so there would be so much to explain. I'll upload some image and place them on a page, teaching users how to do the transparent background. This will come soon. -- 14:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 concern Hey! my name is Emitewiki2, and I'm a user on this wiki (obviously). I just had one little concern, but I don't want you to take it as I'm angrry or anything, this is is just constructful critisism. I couldn't help but notice that you just crested the ekectric eels page from Ribbit. I know that there wasn't a page for it already, but you created a relitivly short page that wasen't very organised. I know I'm not an admin, but I have talked to them and they said that we should first focus on making the bad pages better, instead of adding more pages. I just wanted to point that out to you, in hopes that you don't overdo it, and start creating a bunch of short, unorganized pages. Thanks, 15:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes... Yes, I completed Fat Cat. I couldn't believe it because I had been stuck on level 19 for almost a year. Usually I play with my sister, who controls the cat while I move the owl. After many failed attempts, we decided to take a peek around YouTube and see what other people did to beat it. We sort of followed their strategies to pass level 19, which I found to be the hardest level of the game. The last two levels were challenging, but they weren't fast paced like 18 and 19 were, so they were easier. It just requires a little more strategizing, and the ability to multitask! =) 23:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Job Could I work for you as a website designer? If so, we need a name for your game company. Like JuanGames or SuperStar Games. TCG VICTORY! 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. Where do you live? Yeah, that's ok. Mabye we could make a game compony in the next twenty years or something. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But keep making more ideas for games! I don't think i'll be where you live anytime soon though. I live in Seattle, Washington, so i'm more close to the canidian users. See Ya! TCG VICTORY! 14:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) But really, we could give each other game ideas online! We still need a name for the group though. Iv'e got an idea for a spring game. It's called Pixelbros. It's a game with little minigames in it! The Pixel Bros. advance along the game by winning the minigames! The minigame plays when you run into an enemy. And at the end of every level, there is a boss fight with no minigames! See ya later, Juan! TCG VICTORY! 18:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:1 small thing about lockehorn That is becuase I have implemented a special code for certain links so that they link to a section on a page when clicked. If the page was created, and if there were sections for every hazard, clicking a link on the Template would take the reader to the section. Since hazard articles would be kind of small, it was best to have them part of an article about all hazards. Since the article had not been made, it took you to the main article and not a section to make the article, since no section exist. I think in the future I'll try to implement a feature to notify users of this. So the next time you create an article on a page that doesn't match the name of the article you are writing, you can make a heading with the name of the article and under that heading write your article. -- 14:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Box Sigs Yo fui el que las creé. Con ellas tienes links rápidos a tus páginas, y puedes añadir una segunda columna con extras. Puedes ir pensando qué quieres a partir de otra como la mía: 17:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Actualización: De momento puedes probar poniendo en tu página de firma y luego vamos añadiendo. Bueno, empezando por el principio... Lo siento si the he liado un poco (xD). Veo que no entiendes (demasiado) sobre firmas, entonces te lo voy a explicar desde el principio: # En tus , en el apartado de firma, puedes elegir entre tener una firma personalizada o simplemente tu nombre con un link. Ya veo que has puesto JuanJLF, pero hay muchos códigos interesantes que modifican la letra, pero que son muy largos y no caben en ese cuadro de texto. # Por eso, usamos la plantillas (templates), que son páginas que se "incrustan" en otras con un código. Se pueden usar para muchas cosas, pero en este caso las usamos como firmas de códigos largos. ' Continuaré luego. Estoy ocupado. ¡Un saludo! ' 17:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hola Oye, he visto que has estado hablandocon santiago, tu tambien hablas español?? jajaja, nasiste el 28 de julio, para mi es un dia especial porque alli se independiso el Perú! bueno, yo tambien puedo ayudarte, se mucho sobre codigos y aurita no estoy ocupado porque estoy en vacasiones, si tienes un problema solo dilo. 15:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) FLASH Hey i saw that you were searching a flash programmer... well stop searching cause i know to program in flash, just tell me what do you want and post it here. 15:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Music Here is music for Green Fruit: 23:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Game Music It's definitely fast... I tried to get a drum beat, also. It's good, but it may not be what you're looking for. 00:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ¡Saludos! En un día de estos en los que estás aburrido, me bajé un programa para hacer juegos fácilmente. Si IJZM y tú necesitáis ayuda, sólo pedídmelo. 13:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego Oye tengo que desirte algo, me tienes que espesificar MUY BIEN las cosas porque puede ser que el juego lo haga diferente de como tu quieras. #Como quieres que sea el juego? #como quieras q sean las animasiones de los enemigos, jugador ETC #como quieres que sea el titulo del juego #cuanto quieres que valgan los pickups (monedas, diamantes...) seguro me voy a olvidar de cosas pero deime TODO lo que puedeas 15:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah... me olvide, no puedes estar poniendo el copiright de nitrome limited 15:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego oye para lo del juego si se puede poner el highscore, pero eso se hace en los ultimos toqques del juego, cuando lo tenemos que poner en un game hoster como mochigames, al ponerlo a mochigames el nos da hightscores y advertisement eso hace que la emprea gane plata DE VERDAD (yo quiero q mochigames nos pague porque su salario minimo es de 100$$$$) (pagina de mochigames: http://www.mochimedia.com/ ) la programacion va a demorar depende de mi tiempo te voy a decir que se puede demorar de 1 mes a mas, lo intentare hacer lo mas rapido q puedo Credits I'd just like to be Takeshi64 or Takeshi64 on the Nitrome Wiki. This will happen for any other games I do the music for. 20:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) All music so far: Menu: Day: Night: I'll send these to IJZM soon. Thanks for letting me make the music. 23:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback rights Rollback rights are a quick way to undo edits by simply clicking a link beside the edit in the page history. It can also be used to undo all the newest edits in a row made by a single user, as opposed to the undo tool, which can only undo the latest revision. Because it automatically inserts the edit summary, it is best used when there is vandalism (as opposed to undoing an edit you disagree with). These rights can be granted through the request of the bureaucrat (NOBODY), but are also included with being an administrator. Oh, and I also see you're creating yet another game idea! Takeshi64 has made some pretty sweet music to go with your game. =D 04:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Good news and bad news As is customary, bad news first. Your game images do not comply with our image rules, recently enforced at Nitrome talk:Policy, and a lot of them have been marked for deletion. If you would like to display personal images on the wiki, you are more than welcome to use a free media site, e.g. Imageshack, Photobucket, et cetera. Now to the good news - I have looked at your conversation with TCG above (and I know about your desire to make games), and I am glad to say that I am fluent in HTML and CSS, and fairly proficient in JavaScript and PHP (see my script). If you would like to make a website, I would be more than happy to help! 14:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Made I fished out some images in the mainspace to use as your signature. I feel they are important to the Wiki's mainspace, and since they can be kept, they should also be allowed on your signature. For now, it's just characters from Snow Drift. I will also have to unfortunately delete your cat sig image, as it is not allowed on the Wiki space. 01:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah. And don't forget to go to your and in the signature area, type |— The Nitrome Yeti (talk)}} to start using it so you don't substitute the code. 01:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: About box sigs (lo he visto ) Hay una página para hacerlos, pero si quieres, puedo hacerte yo uno. Pero, si la quieres en una caja, yo fui el que las creé, pero traen muchos problemas, por lo que las dejé. De todas formas, también soy bueno haciendo tablet sigs! >> 13:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ¡Ya está! Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo. 20:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spam I'll block Ther Mysteryous User from the chat forever, due to his misbehavior. -- 21:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) dame la imagen de los dos costados de the green fruit, ya kiero programar!! esque quiero provar como lo puedo hacer cat dropped lo voy a hacer despues porque no se como randomisar pero ya me familiarise mas con los juegos de plataformas IJZMTalk 03:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There! Here is the Dirk Martian Underworld icon: 21:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hola Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uh.. Hai... Thanks! Don't worry if you're busy, continue making great games! I will try to remember that your birthday is in July 28th. 16:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Oh, thanks...I actually thought that was a part of the Lockehorn game, so I guess I should congratulate you on making great fanart. O_O 00:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Np Ur welcome. And is the music I have for Lamadilus so far okay? 01:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, then I guess I'll keep working on it. ^^; 01:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fault Line Ripoff Found Thanks. The gameplay is totally different, but the "pixels" are from Nirome. Hope that the game will be removed or changed. 16:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Art Test Would this work? I'm hoping you'll get to see this pic. If you need better ones I can get some. Sure it's small, but it's the first pixel art.If you need more, I can ALWAYS make more! :) 00:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the Image to Scribblenats wiki, they have no rules there. It's just cuz I don't want to join the wiki and then find out I can't help out. I'll include the link! Dejah voo! !!!!!!!!!! 21:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi NOBODY It was kind of stupid really. I was just telling Axiy that TMU threatened to report Axiy to the Wikia Staff if he didn't tell him why he was blocked. However, according to his userpage, he was blocked on February 22nd for "Intimidating Behavior/Harassment", which I believe was because of something he said or did on the chat. That's all. -- 22:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.-